Every Second Counts
by floweronthewall
Summary: Haley James has always shied away from anything that threatens her to be herself. But when she spends the summer with her Grandmother, she discovers a whole new world, and realises that life is meant for living.
1. Chapter 1

Bon jour! So, I had planned on posting this earlier on in the summer but then… _summer_ happened. Anyway, now here I am, posting it…!  
I truly hope you like reading it, and um, I really do like reviews. giggles

**Written by: **Fatima/littledarling o5/ForeverYoung/CrazyGirl9123  
**Rating:** Teen. Chapters with higher ratings will be pointed out.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. At least nothing to do with the fictional land of Tree Hill.  
**Spoilers:** Er, none. This is COMPLETELY AU.  
**Summary:** _You should hold onto every moment and memory as long as you can.  
Haley James has always shied away from anything that threatens her to be herself. But when she spends the summer with her Grandmother, she discovers a whole new world, and realises that life is meant for living. _

Thank you to Mihika for beta-ing this chapter for me. And also thanks to Lizzie for her much appreciated second opinion. (:

Okay, without further ado...

EVERY SECOND COUNTS

"_I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone," _

--Taylor Swift  
_Tim McGraw_

**PROLOGUE**

_Two months, and one week ago..._

When I was younger - much younger, I never really thought of how my first love would end. I always just assumed it wouldn't. It would last and last… and last. The way it lasted every time I saw it on the silver screen, every time I read about it. Apparently some of us are just fated to be the Romeo and Juliets of life, instead of the Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcys, though.

The thought refused to leave me alone as I sat near the edge of the cliff, one of my legs dangling dangerously, the other pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around it. My hair was tucked messily into the back of my dusty-blue sweatshirt, a few strands of my dirty blonde bangs sticking to my cheeks with the salty wetness of tears. The tears that seemed never-ending, the tears I had been positive would come.

I picked at the few overgrown weeds that covered the edge of the crumbling stone, delicately ripping them into tiny shreds. The droopy plants looked just like I felt; exhausted. I dropped them from the top of the cliff, letting the pieces fall far below.

Now I knew what my mother had been talking about. Love. That ever special first love that almost everybody experiences in their lifetime. The kind where you get goose bumps even in the warmest of weathers, and when you have to keep your hands tucked under your thighs to stop them from shaking, every single time the person in question speaks. The kind when you get butterflies for the longest time, and you can swear that your heart flutters every time they say your name, or smile that special smile for you, or simply just look at you. Even that love has to come to an end one day. Whether it's happily, tragically or mutually, it does.

It ends.

**CHAPTER 1;  
Family**

_The Present Time..._

I sat in the passenger seat of the car, trying my best to keep a straight, bored, and blank face as my father, Jimmy, constantly cursed under his breath at nearly every other passing driver.

"Haley, fasten your seatbelt," he suddenly admonished. We were in his dark green Peugeot, driving a state away.

I withheld my sigh. We were barely even moving at the moment, and when we were, it was at an 'impossible-to-have-an-accident' rate of fifty miles per hour anyway.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked, once I had clicked both sides of the belt together - with a little struggle - and leant back in my seat, trying my hardest to get comfortable.

Sending a simple shrug his way, I didn't fail to notice his slightly confused eye roll.

June. It was June. The weather was scorching hot everywhere, it seemed. And I was being sent to the other side of the country to stay with my slightly eccentric grandmother, willingly of course. It wasn't exactly like I had no say in the matter whatsoever, quite the opposite actually. But I just wanted to please Jimmy.

Tree Hill, North Carolina was where I was headed. My dad was spending the rest of his summer in Italy, with his new girlfriend, Andrea, someone who I refused to acknowledge. It wasn't that she was some sort of a monster (quite the opposite actually), I just couldn't let myself like her, much as I tried. Andrea's younger sister was getting married in Italy; Jimmy decided it would be the perfect opportunity for a vacation. Of course they both had insisted that I come along and while in any other circumstance I would have agreed almost instantly, my father and his most recent flame were really not people I wanted to be holidaying with. I knew for a fact, it wouldn't paint the prettiest picture.

"Uh, so when exactly are you going to be back?" I questioned innocently; I love my father; I want him to be happy and that's why I try not to interfere in his romantic relationships as much as possible.

He glanced towards me, turning the wind wipers on at the sudden spurt of rain splashing silently against the windshield.

"Well, I'm thinking sometime early July," he replied, I could tell he wanted to reassure me that he'd be back for me soon enough, even though I had insisted on this. "I'll come pick you up as soon as we're back, if you want."

"No," I answered a little too quickly. "I mean, when do you guys get that much time together? This is perfect; you'll have the entire summer." I grinned at him, knowing it was probably the most pretentious smile I'd ever shot someone. I also knew I didn't believe a word I had just uttered. I'd rather have him all to myself, but he deserved Andrea and she was a good person, as much as I tried to convince myself otherwise.

"Plus, I haven't stayed with Gran in forever!" I put in for good measure, making sure to exaggerate my words just a little.

Jimmy grunted something in response.

I leant forward, fiddling with my bag that sat on the floor in front of my seat. After about at least a good three minutes of searching, I pulled my iPod out, unwrapped the earphones from around it and quickly placed them in my ears.

I could never stand these sorts of silences. Awkward silences.  
----

"So, you've got my number, my e-mail, the address we'll be staying at…" Jimmy rambled -- something he did often. I'd learnt to drift off into my own thoughts, without getting caught by now.

"Dad!" I interrupted, "I have everything, even Andrea's." I decided to leave out the fact that I really didn't get why I needed her contact information. "And I'll call you every weekend, all right?" I forced a laugh. He was worse than me when it came to needing reassurance.

He smiled widely at me. "All right then."

We both stepped out of the car and I took a glance around. I recognized my grandmothers house, it looked the exact same as it had the last time I was here, seven years ago. It was just like a house straight out of the movies, the kind that belonged to a completely All-American family; a well-trimmed, green grass lawn, a small, white picketed fence surrounding it, and a flag on the porch; my grandfather always was a patriotic man.

"Let's go let Grace know you're here." Jimmy broke into my thoughts.

I nodded eagerly. I truly was excited to see my grandmother, it had been a long time. Reaching up, pulling my ponytail tighter, I followed him to the door.  
----

Hugging Jimmy tight one last time, I bid him a final goodbye. I turned my gaze away when I felt a tugging on my arm, looking up I was met with the smiling face of my Grandma Grace.

"Still as beautiful as ever." She sighed, as she held my face in her hands, looking at me intently. "Just like your mother." She smiled at me then.

I didn't fail to notice the hint of sadness in her eyes though, or the smile that looked a little more broken then it did the last time I saw her.

I swallowed, the terrible feeling of discomfort overwhelming me. Whenever somebody mentioned my mother, I acted unaffected, and turned off my feelings. I never wanted pity; it really wasn't comforting at all.

I flashed her a weak smile and she dropped a kiss on my right cheek, before letting her hands fall from my face.

My Grandmother had always been someone I had admired. Aside from my parents, she was the closest family I had. Somebody who I loved dearly. Even now, when I felt like I hardly knew her.

I was at the tender age of ten, when my mother Lydia had passed; Jimmy had gone into a mild depression; Grandma Grace and my Grandfather Edmund had taken care of me, flying back and forth from Tree Hill to my home in Florida. And I would forever be grateful to them for that.

Just seven months after the death of my mother, Grandpa Edmund too passed on. Gran said it was from a broken heart… he just wasn't himself once my Mom was gone. Lydia was their first and only child, one of the two things they had left in this world.

But once my grandfather had died, Gran just wasn't the same either, and her visits were less frequent. If I were to tell the truth, I would say it stung but I understood.

"How have you been, Haley?" Gran asked, as she ushered me into the quaint, cosy house and onto a sofa.

Taking a quick glance around at my surroundings, I spoke, "Okay, I suppose. I mean, school's great."

She laughed then. "You haven't changed in the slightest." When I didn't answer, she spoke again, "And I'm glad."

Looking up, I smiled. In all honesty, I had no idea what to say. Here I was, with a woman - my Grandmother, who I hadn't spoken to in person for at least five years, there wasn't much I could say, was there?

"Okay, well lets get your things upstairs. You must be exhausted," she mumbled as she stood to her feet.

I followed her lead and swiftly intervened. "No, it's okay, I can take my bags upstairs." Quickly, I pointed towards the two reasonably sized bags that had my clothes and other necessities stuffed into them. "They're light, I'll manage," I explained, as I smiled gratefully.

"It's great to see you again, Nana," I called out to her, as I headed towards the stairs, ready to try and settle into the house that would be my home for possibly the next three months.  
----


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my darlings! I decided it was about time I update, so here you have it...the second chapter. Not beta-d, in my haste to post it, so I apologise in advance for any errors.

EVERY SECOND COUNTS

"_I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone," _

--Taylor Swift  
_Tim McGraw_

**CHAPTER 2;  
Friends**

Turning over restlessly, I sunk my head deeper into the pillows, trying my hardest to fall back into a light slumber. At least that way I could go back to dreaming; escape this place and let myself believe I was actually back home - if only for awhile.

A shrill sound rung through my disoriented thoughts.

_Apparently, that wasn't happening today._

I stuck an arm out from under the duvet, searching for the insanely irritating alarm clock and its piercing wake-up call. The sharp noise remained as I continued to slam my hand at it. Annoyed, I quickly picked it up from the table, peering at it closely, and fiddling with the back. I threw it onto the edge of the bed, when the shrill sound finally disappeared.

Pleased with myself, I buried my head under the slightly weird-smelling blankets.

"Haley!"

I was definitely not sleeping in today.  
----

"So, Nana, I was thinking I would go out, you know, explore this ever so fascinating town a little," I spoke over my bowl of soggy cereal.

She turned her head to face me, still standing over the sink. "All right," she agreed whilst she continued to wash a plate. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes."

She only nodded, and I figured that was kind of a cue for me to leave.

First, I went to place my bowl in the sink, and wash it though, but she stopped me. "Don't be silly, I've got that," she said, and I nodded. Racing out of the room, and up the stairs.  
----

Tree Hill was just like I had expected. Pretty houses and small boutiques lined the streets. The weather was warm and thankfully, I had noticed there was a beach; I could never spend my summer somewhere without a sunny beach. The entire town was completely picturesque, and I was already taking a liking to it. That wasn't to say I was completely thrilled about being there though.

I was hesitant to enter the café I had spotted; it seemed like the kind of place everybody knew each other; not good for new-comers. But still, I did.

As to not attract any unwanted attention to myself, I pushed the door open slowly and it dinged above me. So much for not wanting to draw attention to me. Quickly I made my way to an empty booth; I hated any type of confrontation; talking to strangers made me all kinds of uncomfortable.

I did a quick scan of the café; it fit perfectly with the town.

Tree Hill and its surroundings truly seemed like something straight out of a storybook.

Picking up a saltshaker off of the tabletop, I tipped it upside down onto the tips of my index and fore finger, contemplating whether or not to walk over to the counter and order something for the sake of it. Deciding to, since I'd probably seem like a complete idiot just sitting there, waiting for a waitress...or waiter. I started to slide myself out of the very inside of the seats.

Before I could even stand up, two girls were next to me, both looking exquisite; the first ones shoulder-length, shiny, dark hair framed her pale face, a pair of sunglasses sat perched atop her head, and I could spot the unmistakeable sign of a dimple on her right cheek, even though she was wearing a straight face. The girl standing beside her stood the other way, talking to somebody else. She had blonde ringlets covering her head, when she turned around, I would find she was just as pale, her green eyes lighter than the brunettes too green eyes. The unmistakable sight of scruffy sneakers covered her feet.

I recognised her almost immediately.

Peyton Sawyer.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The glamorous looking brunette interrupted my thoughts with a husky voice.

I glanced up. "Oh, of course not. I was just about to leave anyway." I offered a smile as I went to stand up.

"Haley James?"

I smiled meekly, as Peyton spoke.

My first year of high school had been spent in Tree Hill. That was when my Mom had passed away, and my grandparents and father had decided it would be best if they cared for me instead of him. When I had first started, I wasn't too thrilled about it, as anybody would have guessed but Peyton had been the first person of my age that I was introduced to. So it was only natural, I took a hold of the opportunity of a new friend.

Once I was back in Florida, we did try to keep in touch, but after the first four months, the contact started lessening, and by the end of the year, everything had stopped.

Standing in front of her now though, the guilt was flooding my stomach, the familiar, unpleasant feeling overwhelming. Peyton had always been the initiator of our staying in touch.

To my astonishment, she grinned. "It is you! Wow. I didn't even know you were in town," she exclaimed.

The brunette cleared her throat animatedly.

"Oh. Sorry." Peyton grinned again. "This is Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis, this is Haley James," she introduced, pointing first to the glamorous brunette, Brooke Davis, and then me.

Brooke smiled at me widely. "Hi Haley James!" she chirped.

I tried to smile as brightly as Brooke had just done, but I knew I failed miserably. I opted for a weak "hi".

"You're welcome to sit with us," Brooke offered, and I thought about it.

Deciding it would be perfectly harmless, I answered "Yeah sure," and slid myself back to where I was previously sitting, giving them both room to sit.

"So, what are you doing back here in good ol' Tree Hill?" Peyton asked.

"Just visiting for the summer," I answered. Sweet and short, I never liked getting into details.

She nodded, and before I could either nod or reply, Brooke started to speak.

"Well, my name is Brooklyn Penelope Davis. And I have no idea why I don't know you! Why don't I?"

I laughed.

"Haley was here freshman year."

"Oh." Brooke nodded, as though that answered everything.

I looked on, clueless.

Peyton snickered. "I'm sure Brooke will be happy to fill you in," she simply said.

Brooke wasn't hesitant to launch into a detailed explanation. "I was born and raised here, and I attended school here in boring Tree Hill all my life too, until near to the end of middle school. I kind of started hanging out with the bad crowd." She shrugged it off, and even though I probably should have laughed or smiled or something at the girls incredibly unique and slightly eccentric enthusiasm, I continued to listen with eager, wide eyes, my interest piqued.

"Well, anyway," she repeated, then sighed, and I couldn't help but take a liking to her already; she reminded me of a friend back home; she had energy in her, and sort of an edge, if you will. "My parents thought it best to send me to this boring $$ boarding school in like, New Hampshire. I was of course heart broken! I mean, boarding school? Ew."

Peyton, sitting beside Brooke, rolled her eyes, but somehow it was affectionate, not sarcastic or some such.

Brooke sighed again, and I decided I should maybe say something.

Cautiously, I did. "That must have sucked for you," I offered my sympathies.

She waved a hand elegantly. "Oh thanks honey, but no… in the end it was all good." She grinned, before carrying on, "Turns out the place was a total boarding school cliché after all. Most of the time, half of the students were up in the woods just left of one of the boys' campuses, smoking and feeling each other up, and crap. It was fun!" she concluded, with a little bob of her head.

Peyton snickered, obviously finding her entertaining.

I didn't say anything for a while. I didn't know what to say. Plus the girl spoke a little too fast. After a few silent moments, I spoke, uncertain of what to say. "So, your parents decided to bring you back?"

"Oh, no!" She laughed, "Like they would believe me, and even if they did, they'd rather I do that stuff somewhere I was actually a little supervised."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"I made sure I got caught with something on me. Drugs equal immediate expulsion. It worked, I got kicked out of boarding school," she informed me, with a dainty nod.

I tried not to act too surprised, but as usual, I wasn't very discreet with my obvious interest. "Really?" I asked, a hint of surprise lacing my voice.

Peyton made a 'tut' sound, leaning over towards me, she whispered loud enough for Brooke to hear, "Brooke likes to pretend she's all badass." She winked at me as she leaned away, then turned to Brooke and grinned toothily.

Brooke seemed to fake mock outrage. "I most certainly do not!" Her short pause was followed by a giggle. "Okay, maybe I do," she confessed.

I laughed then and, Peyton chuckled heartily.

"Hey, the boys likey it." Brooke wiggled an eyebrow, quite unsuccessfully, then giggled again.

"Brooke Davis," Peyton said, looking at me with her infectious grin, and cocking her head towards Brooke.

I smiled, I hadn't felt this at ease in a long time.

"So, did you get expelled?" I questioned.

They both laughed. "Yeah, I did, and the hour-and-a-half long lecture was worth it."

"So anyway, enough about me! But if you want to know more, I'm totally willing to tell. How old are you? Why are you here? Where are you from?" Before I could respond to anything, she continued, "Do you have a brother?" Her voice had lowered, and she leaned closer to me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Brooke got there first, "Wait! I want to…"

Brooke talked a mile a minute, but thankfully Peyton stopped her, before I was completely lost.

"Enough dude! Let the girl talk."

Brooke shrugged sheepishly.

"Um. I'm honestly not that interesting," I said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

She made a face. "Not fair," she whined.

"You'll get there soon, sweetheart." Peyton nudged her with a laugh.

"Who's that?" I asked, when a boy walked in. He sent a smile our way, as he walked past.

"I was going to ask the boyfriend question next, but I guess no point now, eh?" Brooke said.

I tried to smile.

"That's Nathan Scott," she informed me, sounding so professional-like it had me suppressing the urge to giggle. "He's gorgeous, as you can obviously tell. His family is loaded, but he actually spends most of his time working! He helps his uncle with cars. The grease monkey thing is very yummy with him," she grinned mischievously. "And he's surprisingly sweet, like seriously charming and helpful and stuff. In plain English, he is perfect, but he doesn't really date, about twenty girls have been turned down by him," Brooke exaggerated, or at least it sounded like she was. "And they didn't even hate him afterwards!" she told me, sounding positively shocked by the news, as though she had just been told it. "He's that much of a gentleman. Of course some of us would know," she giggled.

I looked at her suspiciously, and I saw her making a silly face at Peyton, who was now practically hiding in her seat, her face had taken a reddish hue.

For some unknown reason, I found myself hoping that Peyton hadn't dated this Nathan Scott boy. Thankfully I didn't have to ask anything, as usual Brooke was on hand to fill me in.

"Peyton asked him out once," she said quietly, probably as to not upset Peyton.

I wondered why Peyton had never told me about him, before realising, 'why in the world would she have?' He was just a boy, like so many other boys she'd crushed on. It wasn't something I needed to know.

"I was ten." Peyton rolled her eyes. "Everybody liked him, and yes, so did I," she admitted. "About three months later, I had moved on though, so you be quiet missy," she stuck her tongue out at Brooke immaturely.

"Thirteen actually," Brooke chirped, ignoring the rest of her words.

"Okay, thirteen. But… whatever!" She sputtered weakly, and Brooke simply smiled.

"I really don't understand why you just can't admit you loved him and wanted to have his hot, hot babies."

Brooke spoke so casually I had to laugh.

"I don't think I'd go that far." Peyton rolled her eyes.

I smiled distractedly at the girls words, instead focusing fully on Nathan Scott's back. His hair was dark; almost black, and mussed in a sexy sort of way. I continued to stare, as discreetly as humanly possible, until he turned around, his eyes landing straight on me. Startled, and more than a little embarrassed, I snapped my head away. I had never been smooth like that, so much for my desperate and foolish attempts at subtlety. Yet, I looked up again.

He smiled at me quizzically then, and I prayed for the ground to swallow me, then and there. He obviously thought I was a complete moron.

Thankfully, as he walked past with two coffees in his hands, he didn't utter a word to Brooke and Peyton, like I'd feared he would. Instead, he nodded our way, then walked out the door.

"Cute, ain't he?" Brooke asked. She tilted her head to the side, staring after him, her voice had taken a dreamy tone.

I wasn't about to admit to anything, so instead I shrugged half-heartedly.

Both of them giggled, and I picked up a menu, ignoring their stares.  
----

Later in the afternoon, I walked home alone. The sun blending into the tangerine horizon behind me.

A random titter escaped my lips and I resisted the desire to skip. He _was_ awfully cute.  
----


	3. Chapter 3

You girls, boys, creatures make me smile and blush, and then you make me smile all over again.

Once again, this chapter is _un-beta'd (?)_ I kinda just whipped it up in a half hour. It could be the last one for awhile.

College started today, and I already feel swamped. I swear I can feel the stressful headache coming on already. I have vowed to myself not to misbehave (or something) this year...studying is something I'll be forcing myself to get familiar with. :p

Anyway (sorry for boring you), here is the 3rd chapter!  
And many thanks to the loveliest reviewers in the history of reviewers. You all rox, dudes.

EVERY SECOND COUNTS

"_I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone," _

--Taylor Swift  
_Tim McGraw_

**Chapter Three;  
Him **

The dense summer haze was overpowering, to the point that it had me squinting and shading my eyes with my hands.

The day before, after Grandma Grace and I had eaten dinner, she let me know that there was a car sitting in the garage, if I wanted to use one. At first I was unsure, it looked terribly old, like if I shut the door too hard, it would surely collapse. But I did need a car. How else would I be able to get around town? And the prospect of walking for hours in the heat was not something I wanted to consider.

Now though, I was stranded on the side of a seemingly deserted road. Just me, and the ancient car, with its peeling white paintjob. I didn't want to bother my Grandmother, and even if I did call her, she wouldn't exactly be able to come pick me up.

Just like yesterday, the sun shone brightly. The ground burnt the skin on my hands when I sat on the sidewalk.

Even knowing that there was no-one else to call, and in the end, I would be calling Nana, I flipped my cell phone open and close continuously.

It was at times like these I wished I hadn't used the card the triple A man had so kindly given me, to put my chewed gum in.

"Need some help?" A voice called from a car, as it passed.

It was a males voice, and I prayed he was harmless.

I looked up. It was that Nathan Scott from yesterday.

"Need some help?" he repeated.

I scolded myself mentally. This was now the second time in two days I had made an idiot of myself.

"Please. Thanks," I answered.

He was out of his extremely nice, black Jeep in a flash. Slamming the door behind him, walking over to me.

I was up off the ground by now, standing a safe distance behind him as he lifted the hood of the ancient car, feeling a little mortified.

As Nathan leaned over, I took the opportunity to examine his back, again. Today he wore dark blue jeans. I noticed they hung perfectly around his nice-looking butt.

I thought of a friend back home; Amy Kopansky, and how she'd congratulate me for being such a pervert. That instantly had me snapping my head away.

When he turned around, he explained to me what was wrong, and I pretended I understood. Really though, I memorised his voice.

"I'm Nathan. I think we…met yesterday," he introduced, offering his hand.

I nodded. "Haley," I said, taking his hand. It felt firm, it made my own hand feel feeble. I could feel the heat in my neck, it was rising upwards, towards my face. Quickly, I let his hand go, not wanting to embarrass myself further.

Nathan smiled. "Well, I can't do anything to the car now. But if you bring it by to Keith's, I'll have it fixed in no time," he informed me.

"Er, Keith's?" Hopefully, he would realise I was new here, and had no idea who or what Keith's was.

He pulled the edge of his lip between his teeth and I swallowed. When he let it go, he smiled lopsidedly.

"You're new here." It wasn't a question.

I nodded with a small smile of my own.

"Well, I can give you a ride to wherever you're headed, if you want…?"

Ignoring his question, I asked, "What about the car?"

"I'll come pick it up later."

"Um. Okay," I agreed, taking up on his offer

I followed him to his car, still a little unsure. So Nathan seemed like a decent-ish guy, that didn't mean he wasn't a psychotic rapist or axe murderer or something.

I realised my paranoia was working overtime again, and bit my tongue; saving myself from superfluous humiliation.

---

"So, what's your story?" Nathan asked.

We were driving across yet another smallish road. I wondered if Tree Hill even had any sort of a main road.

"I have a story?"

He grinned. "Everybody has a story," he said matter-of-factly.

I shrugged. "I'm staying with my grandmother for the summer."

Nathan looked at me, almost sceptically.

"You're nosy!" I accused, with a little laugh. Surprised by his "interest", or forwardness, as some would call it.

"I am not!" He insisted. "Just…curious." As though he could read my mind, he quickly added, "And that's not the same thing."

I shrugged sheepishly. "Fine."

"So?"

"Well, my dads fiancée's sister is getting married in Italy, and they're both going. I didn't want to cramp their style." I grimaced then, and I'm sure he noticed. But I ignored his inquisitive face, and continued. "So, er, yeah, that's about it. I decided to come down to Tree Hill to stay with my Grandmother; I haven't seen her for years." I shrugged, finalising I was finished with "my story".

Nathan nodded. "So your parents aren't together?"

I noticed I hesitated for a moment. "Um yeah, no. They're not," I answered. I barely knew the boy, and I hated telling people personal details.

"Sorry," he offered. He looked unsure when he did apologise, like he wasn't certain if he should or not.

"Don't be," I told him, shrugging. Eager to get the conversations focus off me, I quickly opened my mouth, before he could. "How old are you?" I blurted.

Nathan laughed, and I noticed he had a wonderful laugh. It was almost rough and sweet at the same time. I found myself wanting to hear it again.

"I'm seventeen," he said.

"Me too!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I cringed inwardly. My response had sounded a little too excited, even to my own ears.

"Er… cool." His eyes were laughing, and yet again, I wanted to die because of how I acted in front of him.

I laced my hands together, the only word I could utter being "Yup".

"Well, we're here," he chuckled, suddenly.

I looked at him blankly, then turned to look from the window. Sure enough, there it was. The golden white sand laid ahead of us, and I could hear the soft splashing of water. The familiar breezy scent of the ocean filled my nostrils, and I inhaled deeply, appreciating every second of it. Realising Nathan was probably waiting for me to get out of his car and get lost, or at least, reply, I quickly turned to him, feeling only remotely idiotic.

"Well, thanks for the ride, Nathan. It was nice to meet you." I giggled. Did I just… giggle to him? I found myself wanting to slap myself.

Nathan's expression was amused. "The pleasure was all mine," he winked.

And even though, in usual circumstances I would have rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, I found myself biting my lip, fighting the impulse to smile wide.

Instead, I nodded.

"Well… bye." I waved awkwardly, as I stepped out of his Jeep, ready to head down to the welcoming beach.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

I laughed at his expression. "Yeah, I think so." I stepped fully out of the vehicle.

He laughed too then, making an uneasy but adorable face. "All right. Bye Haley," he shouted from the rolled-down window.

I turned away, listening to him drive away. And then I ran down the path to the sand, eager to take a walk close to the shore.

I kept on running, right until I reached my destined spot. Bending down, I rolled my jeans up until they reached just under my knees, and then I walked. The cool water continuously lapping against my bare calves.

Every thought that had been swimming in my head just a few, mere days ago vanished as I concentrated on watching the sun sparkled water as I strolled.


End file.
